


I Came Across the World To Be With You

by DrunkOnWords



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Calzona, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkOnWords/pseuds/DrunkOnWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own little rewrite on the scene, from the Episode: Disarm (Season 7. Ep 11). Where Arizona proclaims that she still loves Callie. What would happen if Callie hadn't have walked away? Acted on instincts, instead of remaining mad. Told from Callie’s perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Came Across the World To Be With You

I knew....I KNEW I couldn't get through the day and that surgery with her, WITHOUT one of her speeches. I've heard them before, when I fucked up and upset her, when I wanted babies, and even the ones where she reminds me she loves me. She knows how to put it all out there, make me feel an inch tall or the luckiest woman in the world. But standing there, in the hall, she tells me all this, she says she loves me, she came across the world to get to me, I wanted to be mad. I'm sure it was all over my face, I gave her my side, told her she's the one who left me. When would she get the point? She's been insanely persistent since she got home, and I kept pushing her away. In that moment though, maybe it was the way her eyes sparkled or the way her hair landed at the side of her face, I missed her. I felt my hear skip a beat, felt that familiar feeling when I'm around her.

Her eyes were wet, she teared up when I nearly turned to walk away. Something caught me. Something told me to stay. I turned around, she cocked her head, a smile crept to the corners of her mouth. She looked confused. I stood there, thought for merely a second and made my move. It only took me 2 steps to be close to her, to breathe her in, to be where I wanted to be the whole time she was gone. She smelled the same, her lips, the same lips I've kissed time and again. And those eyes, those eyes looked up to me, piercing me. She seemed surprised, she inhaled and whispered as we stood there, not embracing and not touching.

"Calliope?”

“Shhh…” I coaxed, “Just…Just let me remember what this feels like.” 

I smiled to myself as I felt her seem to relax towards me. I felt my hands move back along the same curves they knew so well. I leaned my head in towards her, inhaling, and breathing her in. Her hands made their way over my body as well. I felt her arms around my waist, hugging me close.

“Callie…Callie we're in the middle of the ICU,” She whispered, “I don’t want to stop this moment…but I don’t think we’re going to get much privacy out here.”

“You’re right,” I stammered, pulling her towards the small supply closet just around the corner. “In here, there’s a lock on this door.” 

I pulled her in, and pressed against her, closing the door. She almost tried to protest, but kissed her before she had the chance. I leaned in, everything familiar, everything I missed. I ran my tongue across her lips only slightly, feeling her entire body tense against me. Her lips remained closed, as if she were teasing me. I did it again, this time allowing my lips to touch hers, gently. I felt her smile against mine. I persisted, and felt her relax, her mouth let me in. I kissed her with everything I had in me that needed her. She gave it right back. It felt like that first kiss, like every kiss we ever shared. Our hands began roaming, I felt our breaths become short and in sync with one another. Its as if things never changed, as if she never left me to go to Africa.

I don’t know how long we were propped against that door, kissing and breathing the other in, but the next thing I knew, she was untying my scrub pants, I felt them become loose and fall from my hips. Following suit, I undid hers, as well as removing her top. I looked at her, marveling at her body, and began my quest. My lips moved from her mouth and down her neck, to her collarbone. I let myself stop, take in her scent. She smelled sweet, and soft. I forgot how long it had been since I smelled that. Her perfume had long worn off my pillow.

She sighed, I felt her rise and fall with each breath, each pass of my lips, down across her chest. Her fingers in my hair, her touch so sweet, yet animalistic. I felt her tug, I felt her lips on my forehead. I unclasped her bra, and allowed it to fall loosely. I teased her, first with my hands, remembering fondly how she felt to me, and then with my mouth, dragging my tongue slowly. I listened for gasps and sighs. She didn't let me down, I looked up only then to see her nod that she wanted me to move along.

I gladly obliged. I've said it over and over. I HAVE missed her. Even through my tough facade, I missed her. She shouldn't have left me in the airport that day. There's a number of things she shouldn't have done, and a list of things that should've never been said, but at this point, I didn't care. She felt good against my skin, she tasted good on my lips. Her skin, salty/sweet, as I kissed and traced lines with my tongue across her abdomen, as my hand made its way further south. I smiled to myself thinking of all the times I'd called my hands magic, and talented, and Arizona knew, she's called them that as well, inside the OR and out.

I teased her with my fingers as long as I could, she was wet, even through her hilariously cute underwear, I could feel that my teasing all this time had gotten her motor running. I pulled away. Only long enough to scan the closet for something, and I found it, I grabbed a couple of blankets and threw them on the floor. Arizona looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk creeping across her lips.

"I've gotta save my knees, I might be an Ortho God, but I can't very well work on myself, now can I?" I grinned, as I looped my thumbs under each side of her underwear and pulled them down. 

She smiled down at me, as she braced herself against the door. I kissed her torso, leaving a trail of wet circles leading all the way down, I occasionally went back and blew slightly on each one, sending chills and gasps through her body. I caressed her thighs as, as I felt her tense with each passing moment. And then I made my move. I teased us both long enough, I glanced back at her once more. Her head thrown back against the door, eyes closed and her face turned up. She was trying to speak, between gasps I could hear, 

"I.......I meant what I said out there......I...uh....I love.....you.......I love you and I will........wow....I will always.....love.....you....." 

I didn't let her know that I had heard any of that, without any sign of restraint, I dove into her as if it were our first time together. She stifled a scream, as my tongue darted in and out, here and there. Attempting to go deeper with each move, I kept at it, not allowing her to regain composure.

I kept going for what seemed like forever, she came time and again, I had found a rhythm, and knew when the tension began in her calves and moved up her body rapidly she was on the edge. There was a move, a flick of the tongue that was the magic move each time. The one move that if anyone ever dared asked, was my own. We all know where I learned the "Sloan Method", though it seemed to have more exciting effects on Arizona. Each time I did it, her entire body would go tense, and then shiver violently. Its as if it started at her core and radiated out.

 

I felt her growing weaker against me, so I gave in once more, feeling the tension, the shivers, her gasp, and then release. I had truly forgotten how she reacted, how she tasted, everything. I remained close to her, bracing her legs, feeling the weakness in them. I knew if I didn't, she'd crumple to the floor.

She began to catch her breath, I didn't realize until then she had dug her fingers into my shoulders. I slowly pulled her underwear back to they're rightful place upon her hips, along with her dark scrub pants. I stood up, regaining my own balance, pulling my scrubs back on and straightening them as if nothing had happened., I ran my fingers through my hair. I helped her adjust her bra as she put it back on and helped her with her top as well. I stood there for the longest time, just staring at her. She finally looked up, stepping closer to me, moving one arm around my neck.

"Calliope....I..."

I allowed her arm to rest for only a second, I turned my face to take in her scent once more, and then spoke,

"Arizona.....this doesn't fix us...nor does it mean you're forgiven...."

"I came across the world to be with you....." She spoke softly, her voice cracking once more. "I told you that earlier, I love you...I will always love you.....I..."

"And I told you...I know you love me, and I'm sure deep down inside me....I love you too....but this isn't fixed....I mean that."

With that, I moved past her, and opened the door, taking a step out, I looked back once more at her. Her head hung, defeated and teary she glanced up,

"I'll continue to wait for you, to wait for your forgiveness....that's all I know to do."

I stared at her, her pleading eyes. I did what my gut told me to do, gave her a knowing look and walked out the door.


End file.
